


Why Do I Fucking Love You So Much - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Questioning, questioning what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should make smoothies from scratch and stuff. Make it healthy. Than you dont have to eat... well you should eat things but if you’re not. Smoothies are nice! :D” Phil beamed back a cheerful smile. </p><p>For the past few days Dan refused to eat. He hasn’t completely stopped consuming entirety of foods, he will however ingest drinks. </p><p>“Why are you so fucking positive” Dan questioning the astonished sight of his glowing of happiness best friend after telling him such news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Fucking Love You So Much - Phan

“You should make smoothies from scratch and stuff. Make it healthy. Than you dont have to eat... well you should eat things but if you’re not. Smoothies are nice! :D” Phil beamed back a cheerful smile. 

For the past few days Dan refused to eat. He hasn’t completely stopped consuming entirety of foods, he will however ingest drinks. 

“Why are you so fucking positive” Dan questioning the astonished sight of his glowing of happiness best friend after telling him such sad news.

“Cause theres not enough positivity in this world” Phil stated. “And if I wasn't positive than I wouldn't be who I am”

“But why?! Why the fuck does it matter if theres a sun or hppiness or any of that?! All I need is quiet and dark” Dan’s spark flew, ignited emotions, fury, anger and frustration. Absent. Un-coordinated breathing patterns. Phil’s smile faded. His eyes darted to the floor and about direction before piercing straight into Dan’s.

“To be honest it doesnt. It doesnt matter to the sun or the moon or earth itself. Heck animals arent that intelligent. But for somereason, evolution has made our minds to register things and understand and figure out more than our animal peers. And it might not matter to everyone but it happen. And we are living and we have emotions. And we need to keep fighting because we are different. We make connections to others that change their lives, to share our lives with others. We become matter because of other around us, cause of ourselfs. So, no it doesnt matter if everyone is depress or sad or happy but it matters to me. I believe everyone should keep fighting because it matters. Why? Not sure yet. But I know we all die in the end and we should keep fighting on too that day of natural cause. Cause one day before that you'll find why you matter to this world. To other humans. And it matters to be happy cause theres too much hopeless crap in this world to began with. So, yes it matters to be happy because you matter. You should be happy.” Phil’s breath stang inside of his esophagus. Tears escaped, scaring the pale skin of his face.

“Why” Dan paused in the heated silence. ”Why do I love you so fucking much” Dan’s own soundwaves entered his ears. His irises grew twisted in shock. “Im sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why there are a lot of spelling errors is because this was an actual conversation I had. So, yes, I am keeping all those incorrect spelling ways XD
> 
> And for Soulfinders, I will continue it! I promise! But I just haven't really been in a writing mood, sorry! ^^;
> 
> ~ Youtubers ~
> 
> Phil - www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil
> 
> Dan - www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire


End file.
